


Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun

by Write_With_Me



Series: What We Do For Love - Spierfield Week [7]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Spierfield Day 7, cupcakes!, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_With_Me/pseuds/Write_With_Me
Summary: Day 7 Spierfield - Coming out!Simon invites his friends over for a cupcake decorating competition but little do they know he has an ulterior motive for getting them all together. What he doesn't know is that he isn't the only one about to rock the proverbial boat.That's just the way the cookie crumbles I guess.The title is from Nicki Minaj "Anaconda" (I was trying to be funny cos you know cakes and buns and... yeah alright I know I failed back off)





	Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me, I know its been like the longest week in history right? I hope you've enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them. As usual please let me know what you think in the comments and please leave a kudos if you enjoy. Honestly, it boosts my confidence so much its unreal.
> 
> I know I said I would continue some of my earlier fics and I plan to do that so please keep an eye out in the (hopefully) near future
> 
> You're the best loves
> 
> M x

Oreo Devourer Has Created A Group Chat!

Oreo Devourer Added:

**Leah’s On Beat**

**Abby is Her Superhero**

**Nicks Playing Ball**

**Laughin at Laughlin**

**Nerd With Soccer Calves**

Oreo Devourer: Gather round gather round all of you this is a message of the utmost importance!

Nerd With Soccer Calves: Is it though?

Nerd With Soccer Calves: Like Really?

Nerd with Soccer Calves: We’ve been fooled before

Leah’s on Beat: He has a point

Abby is Her Superhero: Simon we’re not all coming over to stare at your neighbour again

Laughin at Laughlin: No matter how convinced you are that he's the old guy from Home Alone 2

Nicks Playing Ball: Who FYI is actually badass as fuck???? How could you still be scared of him?

Oreo Devourer: WOW overreaction much

Oreo Devourer: And he looked like him!!!!

Oreo Devourer: Also who takes the trash out in a trench coat in the middle of the day in summer

Leah’s on Beat: Simon…

Oreo Devourer: OH right yeah

Oreo Devourer: Reason

Oreo Devourer: WHO FEELS LIKE A CAKE DECORATING COMPETITION?

Nerd with Soccer Calves: Hell yeah I’m down

Abby is Her Superhero: Give me the time and place bitchesss

Leah’s on Beat: All y’all fuckers are going down

Laughin with Laughlin: Prepare to have your cake and eat it punks I’m winning this

Nicks Playing Ball:…Why are you all like this couldn't you just say “Yes”

Nicks Playing Ball: Never mind forgot who I was talking to for a sec

Nicks Playing Ball: I’m gonna crush you all like tiny fucking cupcakes

Oreo Devourer: Y’all are weird as hell I love it. My place 25 minutes, be there or be square hoes

~23 Minutes Later~

“Wow, now I know how to get you all here double quick next time huh” Simon pondered

“Cut the shit Spier, what's the competition?” Leah butts in

“Yeah come on Simon, I didn't run here for nothing” Abby chimes

“Right okay yeah, wait you ran? Really?” Simon stares at Abby who just glares back

“Simon” is the only warning he gets

Simon hurries on

“right okay competition, basically we all have 30 minutes to decorate a cupcake with something that we feel describes us or shows off some sort of personality or trait, we show them one at a time and then we all take turns judging who’s is the best”

“Prize Spier, whats the prize?” Garett interrupts

“The prize…haven’t thought of that yet, honestly I was just too excited at the prospect of eating a cupcake”

The rest of the group nods, that's fair enough in their eyes. Simons eye’s flick quickly over to look at Bram, when he finds Bram’s eyes already on him he blushes and darts his gaze away, not noticing that Bram does the same thing.

“Okay well um…everyone grab a cupcake, some icing and let's get going we’ve got thirty minutes” Simon mumbles.

No one notices this slight change in character and there's a mad dash to the kitchen island to grab cupcakes and various utensils before everyone darts off to different parts of the kitchen. Apparently, it was all war and no love when it came to cupcake competitions.

Simon finds himself still stood at the island, but he isn't alone. Simon starts slightly as a throat is cleared next to him and he turns to face Bram who's glancing shyly at Simon

“Excuse me, can I just reach past you for that thin piping end?” Bram asks in his soft honeyed voice

Simon can’t help but melt slightly and stares longer than he should before nodding, he reaches over and passes the nozzle to Bram, lightly touching his hand with his own. Simon swears the touch feels electrified and maybe by the way Bram pulls his hand away hurriedly he’s right.

Both boys blush strongly, then with one last small smile shot in Simons direction, Bram heads over to an empty space in the kitchen and sets to work.

“Huh” Simon thinks to himself “Maybe there is some love after all” before blushing even more strongly and hurriedly gathering his kit together and getting to work on his cupcake after setting the timer.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

“Alright everyone that is time up, please put down your equipment, cover your cupcakes and bring them over to the kitchen table for inspection and eating” Simon says in his best TV presenter voice which elicits a few giggles and chuckles from around the room.

Everyone slowly makes their way over to the table, making sure to cover their cupcakes while trying to sneak looks at everyone else’s.

“Okay so here's the order its gonna go okay: First up is Leah, Second is Garett, Third is Nick, Fourth is Abby, Fifth is me and Sixth is Bram. Any questions?”

Garett slowly raises his hand

“Any questions not involving the prize?”

Garett’s hand slowly sinks back down

“Excellent now onto our first competitor Leah, please reveal your cupcake and show us what you've got”

Leah stands from her seat and with a deep breath followed by a dramatic flourish she whips the cover off her cupcake. Simon grins when he sees Leah's design, it’s the Slytherin emblem set on a big bass drum. Simon nods in approval and several “ooos” and “aaahs” are heard around the table.

“Awesome job Leah, well done!” Now onto the next one "Garett it is your turn!" Now not one blessed with artistic skill but always one to try his best, Garett had drawn a soccer ball, a beer bottle and, well Simon didn't know what that last one was until it was explained that it was, two hands high fiving each other because Garett loved his friends.

That was met with a collective “Awwwwww” from around the table. Next up was Nick who had also drawn a soccer ball but his was directly in the centre and then around the edge he had decorated it with music notes, Abby had done the drama masks on top of a red heart background which did admittedly look quite striking.

Then it was Simons turn, he was actually very nervous about this, he’d kind of had an ulterior motive to get all his friends here this afternoon, and it was about to be revealed. Very slowly he lifted the cover off of his cupcake.

There, for all his friends to see was a rainbow covering the top half of the cupcake and underneath he had written the words “Hella gay”. As one Simons friends looked from the cupcake to each other and then finally back to Simon

“Simon, um what?” Leah managed eloquently

Simon just grinned ruefully, picked up his cupcake as if to examine it carefully before saying “Well, you are what you eat right? and took a huge bite.

Collectively the entire table burst into noise

“Wait are you really coming out right now?”

“Seriously over a fucking cupcake?”

“OMG SIMON I’ll KILL YOU THATS BRILLIANT” and much more

Simon just sat back and stared sheepishly at his friends, he looked around the table to find that one of his friends had remained seated and hadn't really said anything. Bram. He was just staring at Simon, a small, beautiful smile gracing his face.

Eventually, everyone calmed down and Simon said

“Great now that that's out of the way, thanks for taking it so well by the way, we still have one cupcake left to judge, Bram, it’s your turn dude”

Bram took a nervous glance around the table before revealing his cupcake. Confusion was the theme of the day apparently because all of the table went silent as they tried to process what was written on Bram’s cupcake.

There in rainbow writing were the words “In Love With You”. While making eye contact with Simon he picked up the desert, lifted it to his lips and still without looking away from Simon (who was now blushing considerably) repeated what Simon had said “You are what you eat right?” and took a chunk out of his cupcake.

Apparently, this was too much for the group to handle and they promptly exploded into shrieks, yells, questions and arguments. Bram and Simon didn't say anything, they hadn't even looked away from each other. It was like everything else had faded away but the two of them.

Finally, everything started to calm down a bit and the other four friends glanced between the two boys. While Simon had admitted he was gay and admittedly so had Bram, Bram had gone that step further and outright said he loved someone. That someone being Simon. Simon hadn't said anything.

They all watched with bated breath as Simon reached across the table and grabbed Bram’s cupcake. The bite Bram had taken hadn't really touched the writing and the message was still clear to read “In Love With You”. Then looking Bram in the eye he took a bite from the cupcake.

Bram’s face lit up in with the most adorable grin, colour flooded his cheeks, his eyes darting down to the table before back up to Simon.

Leah was the one to break the silence

“Okay, not that this hasn't been fun or informative to say the least, thank you both for that, but there is now a hella load of tension I don't feel like dealing with. I think that there are some people here that need to talk and others that need to leave so….lets go”

The entire table seemed to explode into action before Simon could fully comprehend what was happening. Leah had grabbed Abby by the arm and tugged her up and set her off down the hall, Nick following as if in a haze. Garett sat still for a moment longer which made Leah sigh in frustration.

She grabbed him by the collar and all but hauled him out the room much to his shock, if they listened closely both Bram and Simon could hear her reassuring him that “Yes, everyone's in shock, no I didn't know, we're all gonna have a nice big conversation on Monday and we’ll find out then”

Simon shouted after his friends “Oh its fine I’ll just clean up everyone's mess then shall I?”

To which Leah responded sarcastically “Oh shut up and make out already Jesus you should be thanking me you ungrateful cretin” before slamming the door behind her. Simon blushed.

An easy silence settled between him and Bram as Simon gathered the plates and cutlery everyone had used, once the kitchen was clean and everything was in the dishwasher Simon turned around only to find Bram leant casually up against the kitchen Island watching him.

Simon blushed again before clearing his throat “So um quite the day huh?”

Bram nodded and slowly made his way around the counter. Simon could only watch entranced at the smooth way Bram moved.

“I liked the designs every one did, I think they were really good and Garett tried really hard didn't he…” Simon tried again before fading off as Bram came to a stop in front of him.

Simon tried one last time “So who do you think won?”

Bram just chuckled softly and gently placed his palm on Simons' cheek. Simon closed his eyes at the contact and let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Both boys leant in towards each other and their lips met.

It was unhurried and unpracticed but that didn't stop both boys from melting into the kiss. Bram tasted like vanilla cupcakes and icing to Simon and he was obsessed with it, letting out a small whine as they pulled apart

“Well not to sound biased” Bram murmured “but I definitely think I won, and you're the best prize of all”

They didn't really use words much after that.

 


End file.
